Sing for me!
by Freiyldine
Summary: A series of one-shots comprised of Jhin indulging in debauchery with his summoner, Vinea. AU where the institute of war still exists. (Rated M for Sexual content and a little bit of language.)


_(XXII)_ _I just have the urge to write smut with my favourite league champion. His voice is amazing and minus his hobbies, I figure hes quite suave! So I'll be writing a bunch of stand alones that maybe have connections with one another. Its mostly just smut...not really much of a storyline. Please enjoy._

* * *

"You're shaking my dear summoner."

Jhin slowly raised her chin so she would look at him. The rest of his body leaned over her, effectively trapping her against the wall of his room. His smile grew underneath his mask. The virtuoso was enjoying every minute of this act, even if it was only fear that kept her from moving.

"Do I scare you, Vinea?" His voice was pitched low as he whispered into her ear. He felt her body shiver against him.

"…No…" The reply came as a faint whisper bringing his smile to a more sadistic level. His voice became hushed.

"You _should_ be."

He'd been watching her the entire evening. They were at a party thrown by the institute of war. Participation was of course mandatory. He was much more interested in her rather than mingling with the mindless, unappreciative masses. She wore a knee length skirt and a simple white blouse. How pure. It made him want to _break_ her.

Vinea, the summoner who was always quiet even when she carried her team. Even when her performance on the fields was less than acceptable, she had said nothing. Even when summoners and champions alike brought up their 'relationship', she always said nothing.

What sort of face would she make as he slowly drove her over the edge? Sometimes he'd imagine her lithe figure bucking her hips as he drove himself in, begging him to go harder and faster. These thoughts kept him up more than a single night and finally drove him to corner her.

His hand left her chin, making its way down the side of her body. He trailed down her spine and chuckled when she arched her back in response.

"No objections then?" He murmured, pulling off his gloves. "That would make things _so_ much easier for me my dear. I'd _hate_ for you to be worn out so quickly."

In the back of his mind, he desperately wished she wouldn't reject him. His thoughts and his actions were two completely different things though it seems, as he pulled a knife from his belt. Swiftly, he cut her shirt open and tore the garment free, humming all the while.

Pulling her closer, he trailed his knife down her back and stopped as he reached her belt. With a grin, he stabbed the knife into the wall and paused to gauge her reaction. Vinea had barely given it a thought, her eyes focused only on him.

Perhaps it was his own wishful thinking, but were her eyes filled with desire as his own were? Continuing to hum, he undid her belt, slowly pulling it free before dropping it onto the floor with a thunk.

"Ah…" Vinea's face slowly reddened as his fingers slipped into her skirt. They rubbed against her small clothes, the fabric clinging to her sex as he teased her. His other hand reached up and cupped her breast. His thumb brushed past the nipple as she moaned approvingly.

Vinea moved her hands towards his mask, and immediately Jhin stopped his actions.

"Tsk, Tsk, my dear." He chided as he pulled her arms around his neck. "No need to be impatient."

He lifted her skirt around her hips and shoved his thigh between her legs, eliciting a surprised gasp from her. Slowly she turned to look at him and opened her mouth slightly, trying to force words past her lips.

"…I really want to kiss you right now." She managed out, face flushed from embarrassment. His lips curled into a smile again as he leaned in close to her ear. Close enough that when he lifted his mask slightly, she could feel the heat from his breath through the cloth.

"How does it feel _to want_ summoner?"

Without giving her a chance to respond, he grabs her hips and forces her to grind on his thigh. Surprised, she grabs his shoulders to steady herself and clenches her teeth. Pleasure rolled through her body as she moved to his pace. His erection dug into her thigh and each stroke was torturously slow, the wet material making it worse as she came closer and closer to the edge.

Before she can come, he forces her to stop, relishing how wet she was _for him_. She moaned in frustration as he removed his thigh, only to gasp as his fingers slid into her sex.

"Ah…" The grip on his shoulders tightened and he chuckled, pausing his thrusts to look at her face.

Flushed and full of desire. He longed to see that face of hers. "My dear summoner, you've no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment."

As he spoke, he slowly dragged his fingers against her walls, pulling them out steadily. Her confusion melted into pleasure as she moaned against him. His other hand pushed against her waist, preventing her from bucking her hips.

"Jhin…Please…I need…" She mewled, trying to get more friction.

"I've waited for a _long_ time…Surely you can be patient for me as well?" He reversed directions, the palm of his hand pressed against her clit, slowly rubbing it along with her inner walls.

He kept her on the edge, going slower and pulling her back just before she found release. With each stroke, every look at her face, seeing her so wet for him, begging him. He found his smile growing much more sadistic.

"N-No…Jhin…Please…" She panted. Vinea could barely support herself, feeling the build up between her legs only to be denied sweet release over and over. If it weren't for Jhin, surely she would've fallen by now.

"I-I need…Ah…Please…Faster…" She moaned, her front body leaning on Jhin. He pulled her head back, his hand paused as he found her sweet spot, his red-brown eye staring into her red and brown ones.

"Say it again." He prompted.

She hesitated, licking her lips and trying to find the proper words. "…Jhin…I-I need…" She trailed off, his fingers were so close to giving her release.

"…By all means my dear. _I_ have all night. Surely _you_ won't be able to afford that luxury?" He chuckled, refusing to budge.

"Say. It. Again." It was an order this time. As much as he loved torturing her like this, he could hardly ignore his own needs. He felt it growing too urgent to ignore as his erection rubbed against his pants.

"…Please…Your fingers…Faster…and harder…" Her own desire won against her embarrassment. She could almost see Jhin smile behind that mask.

Wordlessly he began to thrust his fingers in at a steady pace. When she reached the edge again, he doesn't stop, continuing through her orgasm and even after she cries out.

Before she can regain control of her bearings, he lifts her legs around his waist.

Jhin wastes no time pulling down her small clothes and in one smooth motion, sheaths himself inside her.

"Mmm… My dear you feel _so good_." He groans and places his hands on her rear, setting an unrelenting pace. He's waited so long to do this, to hear her moan his name over and over. Her cries becoming more incoherent as his member slides in and out of her sex.

It doesn't take long for her to reach her climax again, this time unable to stop a loud cry from escaping her lips. Vinea was too far gone to care if anyone had heard them.

Jhin's grip on her rear tightens and his thrusts fall out of rhythm as her walls tighten on him, soon coming inside of her with a growl. Vinea's body shivered with pleasure from the aftershocks of his member still pulsing within her.

He pulls out from her with a grunt, slowly setting her onto the ground. Jhin doesn't release her, fully aware that if he does, she'll fall.

The virtuoso paused to consider his next actions. She certainly wasn't unwilling, given her _performance_. She was his. _His_ summoner _. His_ Vinea. Now if only he could send a message to everyone outside these walls…

Despite lacking energy in her limbs, Vinea's lips pursed thoughtfully.

"Jhin…Wha-" She was cut off as he picked her up and set her down on the bed. It creaked underneath his weight as he climbed on top of her.

"I am not finished with you yet my dear." He murmured as he began stroking her cheek.

"I want the world to know that _you_ are _mine."_

Her cheeks flushed again. Tired but unable and unwilling to stop him, she merely nodded.

"You can't escape anymore Vinea." He began to slowly remove his mask.

" _I will make you beautiful._ "


End file.
